


Kiss Me?

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, New Years, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: New Year's Eve at Jack's apartment, Nursey and Dex find a quiet spot on the balcony. Dex finally gets the courage to ask.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Kudos: 38





	Kiss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> 17 & 58 for nurseydex???
> 
> 17: “It’s New Years, aren’t you going to kiss me?”
> 
> 58: “Did someone spike the eggnog?”
> 
> [From this list](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/post/181270653025/137-winter-writing-prompts)

“3…2…1! Happy New Year!” The crowd cheered as fireworks exploded and noisemakers popped all around.

Dex looked at Nursey from the corner of his eye. They’d managed to get a pretty quiet spot, out on Jack’s balcony while everyone else was inside watching the ball drop on tv.

“It’s New Years, aren’t you going to kiss me?” Dex kept himself faced towards the rail, he wasn’t sure where he’d gotten the courage to ask, but he definitely didn’t have the confidence to believe the answer would be yes.

“Did someone spike the eggnog?”

Dex felt himself deflate. It could be worse. Blowing it off with a chirp about Dex being a lightweight wasn’t so bad. It meant they could probably pretend it never happened in a couple of days.

When he risked another sideways look, Nursey was staring at his cup and frowning.

“Are you on Nursey Patrol, because it’s time to cut me off. I’m hearing things.” Nursey looked up and pushed his cup towards Dex.

“No one spiked the eggnog, Nurse. It’s fine. Just, don’t worry about it.” Dex stared up at the fireworks, telling himself that he was blinking so much because of the cold.

A hand brushed his cheek, the cold, rough thumb pad sweeping over his cheekbone. “If I didn’t imagine it, then I’m accepting the invitation.”

Nursey gently pulled his head around until he could fit their lips together. It’s wasn’t much, just a soft press of chapped lips. And it ended far too quickly for Dex’s preference. But Nursey was shivering and Dex realized that he hadn’t bundled up enough to be outside this long.

Dex grabbed his hands and dragged him back into the warmth of the party.


End file.
